Starry Sky Spin Off! Tsubasa Amaha
by silkylove1998
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives, she meets a peculiar but adorable purple haired male with aquamarine eyes and a cute laugh (by ACCIDENT). Thinking she'll never see him again, she finds out she's in the same class with him and soon she gets dragged into the student council... She meets many interesting and colorful characters in her new school and grows closer with him...
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1: I Nearly Get Hit By a Rocket**

**A/N: When writing my previous work, I got an urge to start writing this. Also under the influence of one of my buddies, she successfully managed to make me fall in love with another one of the Starry Sky guys. **

**So anyway, this little work is for her. Without her many of my ideas for stories would not have taken shape at all! So I'll like to say thank you to all my followers and supporters! Without you guys I couldn't achieve anything at all!**

**Notes before reading this story: In my earlier story "Chika's Love Adventure", our main heroine is Chika Aoyama but in this story even though our heroine is still Chika, she's going by a different surname. This Chika's personality might be similar to the one in my earlier work but they're different people entirely so don't get messed up. This story just stands on its own and bears no resemblance to my other story. This story is just a minor work and has nothing to do with my other story which has a major plot and everything. Think of it as another timeline then. I'm just writing this work for fun and for my writing buddy who loves the guy this story is focusing on.**

**So anyway hope you have fun reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare out the car window, watching the scenery change before me. First, the hustle and bustle of the city center Tokyo and then the quaint suburbs. Soon, we leave civilization behind and all I see is trees, trees and more trees. We're in the country side I guess, the car driving along on a bumpy dirt track.

Throughout the whole journey, not a single word is exchanged between me and the other two adults which are sitting in the front, one if them behind the wheel. Not a single word is uttered, the silence is almost too loud for me to bear. I keep my eyes glued to the scenery, ignoring the other people in the car and fiddling with the little box in my hand.

The box is small and made of wood, beautiful patterns carved into its surface. I flip open the lid and a little teddy bear sitting on a glass disk greets me. The teddy bear is made of purple glass and it's cuddling a heart. I stare at it, trying to remember where I got this little box from. It was in my childhood, when I was still a little girl but where did it come from? I knew that someone gave this to me...

Suddenly something flashes across my mind. A kind smile, a laugh... I try to remember but besides that nothing comes to me. Never mind, one day I'll remember. I touch the keyhole which is engraved below the teddy bear at the base of the box. I wonder where's the key that fits it and what would happen when the key is turned...

The car stops before a big, majestic gate. It stands open invitingly, as if beckoning me inside. Without a second thought, I quickly grab my suitcase and get out of the car into the cold, not forgetting to slam the car door behind me. Thank god I won't have to see these people for a while. I walk as fast as I can towards the gate but not fast enough.

"Chika Kawashima! You stop right there!"

I stop and turn stiffly around against my will and look into the two pairs of cold eyes which belong to the two adults in the car.

"If your bloody, good for nothing parents haven't got you a place at this school, there would have been no ****ing way the both of us would have sent you here. You're just a burden and an eyesore to us, just like your useless parents! Now get lost! If you screw this up you're getting it."

"Whack!"

I can't hold in my anger any longer. I aim a swift kick at the side of the car, creating a nice dent in it. Let's see how long and how much money they're take to fix that! Before those two adults could hurl any more insults at me, I pick up my suitcase and run past the gates into the academy.

They deserved that. For what they said about my parents. I'm not looking forward to seeing them again. I don't know what they're do to me after I just vandalized their beloved car. But I don't care.

I slip the box into my pocket and push back my long, purple hair with its golden highlights, making my way towards the principal's office. Wait... Where is the principal's office? I stand in the middle of the path, obviously at a loss. Might as well keep walking...

I walk along the path which is strewn with pink and white petals. The trees aligning both sides of the path are in full bloom, cherry blossoms decorating branches and boughs. The sky is cloudless, blue as the eye can see. I spot a map which shows the layout of Seigetsu Academy and locate the principal's office.

I enter one of the school buildings and immediately heads turn my way. Students making their way to class stop and stare at me, like I'm an alien from Mars. You guys haven't seen a transfer student before?

I walk down the corridor towards the principal's office. So this place really is in a rural area... I hope I can cope here. This being a prestigious school which specializes in astronomy and all. I take out the wooden box and fiddle with it as I go. This little thing always helps me stay calm.

"Look out!"

A voice suddenly shouts out. I turn behind me to look and I see students ducking or running out of the way. A rocket whizzes pass them, leaving a colorful trail and chaos in its wake. Wait, the rocket is whizzing towards me... With my fast reactions, I'm about to jump out of the way when a extreme force pushes me to the ground, the rocket whizzing above my head harmlessly.

Hey... I could have dodge that myself... I get up angrily, ready to start swearing or scold someone. Then I notice the other figure getting up from the ground.

"Nununu... That hurt..."

He gets up, brushing away the dirt from his pants and I manage to get a proper look at him. He's wearing the school uniform like all the other students do with a green tie. A green tie? That means he must be a first year like me... But boy is he tall! He has messy purple hair and I notice his long bangs near his forehead is clipped up with a clip. His aquamarine eyes stare intently at me and I notice he's wearing headphones around his neck. He extends his hand to me.

"Nununu... Are you all right? Here I'll help you up."

Without thinking much I grab his hand and he pulls me up. He then hands me my suitcase.

"Sorry about that! That was my rocket and it suddenly went off... It was just an accident it'll definitely be better next time!"

What a cute voice! It doesn't fit his appearance. I struggle to say something.

"Um... Thanks?" I manage to squeeze out.

"Oh! You dropped this..." He bends down and picks up my little wooden box. He hesitates for a moment, staring at it, a peculiar expression on his face. Then he shakes his head violently and hands it to me.

"Thanks..." Is that all I can say?

"Nununu... Are you new here? Haven't seen you around-"

But before he can finish what he's saying, a loud explosion sounds, the ground shaking slightly. Then someone shouts in anger behind us.

"TSSSUUUUBBBBAAAASSSSAAAA!"

The purple haired male winces and turns around, I follow suit. A male with grey hair and green eyes storm towards us, a look of utmost fury on his face.

"TSUBASA! YOUR LITTLE INVENTION JUST BLEW UP THE FACULTY OFFICE! THE SENSEIS ARE HOPPING MAD RIGHT NOW! THANK GOODNESS THE EXAM PAPERS ARE SAFE!'

The male with grey hair punches the purple haired male's head as he shouts.

"NOW THE SENSEIS ARE BLAMING ME FOR NOT WATCHING YOU! YOU COME HERE AND APOLOGIZE!"

The grey haired male grabs the collar of the male with purple hair and drags him away.

"Nununu... It was an accident Nui Nui! Next time it'll work!" The purple hair male flails about, trying to escape.

"There isn't going to be a next time after what you done..."

The both of their voices fade away as they turn a corner and disappear. I'm still rooted in my spot, absolutely dumbfounded.

Ok, that was weird. Wait, I didn't even thank him properly... I don't even know his name! Oh well...

I gather my bearings and continue my way to the principal's office.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Remember to comment and vote so I can improve my writing! Till next time, jana!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Do I Know You?**

**A/N: Konichiwa minna! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I'm walking down the corridors again towards my new classroom, trying my best to ignore all the looks other students are giving me. I just visited the principal and did all the procedures to transfer into this school. At least they didn't question me much about my background because let's just say thanks to that purple haired guy, the Senseis are in a bit of a mess saving all the exam papers from the faculty room. I wonder what happened to him and the other grey hair guy...

Now I understand why a lot of students were staring at me. The principal said besides me and another girl who is a second year, there are no other girls in this school despite the fact that Seigetsu Academy recently went co-ed. So those people really haven't seen female transfer students before... Heh heh. Which probably explains why when I was showed to the girls dorms, they were all empty except for one room... and I have to share with its other occupant. Hope she doesn't mind.

I can't get that purple hair guy's voice and face out of my head. I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere before but... where? That grey hair guy too... I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Not like I'll get to see them again, it's like one chance in a million!

The principal said I'm in the Astronomy Department as a first year... Now where is it... Ah this classroom! I stand before the grey door and I hesitate for a moment before knocking.

"Come in." I suppose that must be the sensei...

I take a deep breath and slide open the door. Heads turn my way and eyes widen. The man standing in front is in his mid thirties I guess, must be the sensei.

"Ah, there you are. I was expecting you! The principal just informed me you were coming! Come in!

I slide the door close and walk stiffly to where the sensei is standing right in front of the class. The students start whispering frantically among themselves, obviously excited by my presence. I manage to catch some of their comments:

"Woah! A girl! Boy is she pretty!"

"I'm gonna melt under that stare of those golden eyes of hers..."

"Her hair... it's so pretty... I want to stroke it..."

"I am so asking her to go out with me!"

Oh god. You guys really haven't seen female living things for quite a long while, right? The teacher gestures me to introduce myself and I do.

"Konichiwa! I'm Chika Kawashima and I'm new here! I hope we can all get along!" I bow my head and say. Nice and quick, just how I like it.

The class immediately breaks into tremendous applause. I swear all their eyes are sparkling.

"Now that's done... Welcome to this class, Kawashima-san! You can take your seat next to..."

Almost every student turns to look beside them. Some look hopeful while some look disappointed.

"...Amaha-san there near the window." The sensei points and I follow his gaze.

Near the window, a purple haired male with his bangs clipped up sits there, his aquamarine eyes focusing intently on something he's fiddling with, completely oblivious to everything else around him.

Eh? Isn't that the guy from earlier? We're in the same class and now I'm going to sit next to him? It really is a small world...

"Amaha-san!" The sensei raises his voice slightly and the purple hair male raises his head and looks at us sheepishly. His gaze settles on me and his eyes widen.

"Aoyama-san will be sitting next to you from now on so please take care of her and STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR INVENTIONS!" The sensei sounds irritated now.

"Nununu... I'm sorry Sensei!" He apologizes and averts his gaze. Some of the students snicker upon hearing this. I notice a particular black haired male with straight bangs however shakes his head and sighs. He suddenly looks at me, studying me intently.

Stop staring at me! I blush and try to ignore him but then he winks at me. Eh?! What was that? But it happened so quick that by the time I look at him again, his black eyes are focusing on the purple hair male again.

"Aoyama-san, you may take your seat now." The sensei gestures me towards my seat and I walk towards the purple haired guy as fast as I can and sit next to him, feeling everyone's gaze on me.

"Very good, now let us carry on-"

The sensei's words are immediately interrupted by the sound of the bell. Everyone starts packing their stuff.

"Oh well... Remember to read up about the spring constellations for next class! You are dismissed!" The sensei says, picking up his bag and leaving the classroom.

I turn to look at the purple haired guy beside me. He's fiddling with something again, completely engrossed with what he's doing. He suddenly stops, turning to face me and grins.

"Konichiwa! Looks like we meet again! What a coincidence that you're sitting next to me now!"

"Hai! I'll be in your care!" I smile at him. He's really adorable, like a child... Wait what am I thinking?

"Nununu... Have we met before?" He tilts his head slightly and looks at me.

"Yeah, just now you helped me up after your rocket went out of control. Thanks for that."

"No... Nununu...You look familiar... that smile of yours... I've seen it somewhere before..." His brow furrowing slightly as if he's trying to remember something.

Huh? Really? I don't think we met before this... have we? Wait... Something flashes across my mind. A memory of a purple and golden haired girl playing with a boy with purple hair and aquamarine eyes along with a black haired boy with straight bangs. Their laughter rings in my head. It can't be!

"... Tsubasa kun?" I question cautiously.

"... Chi chan... Hana Hana chan?" His aquamarine eyes widen in surprise.

"TSUBASA KUN!" I squeal in delight and without thinking I hug him and he hugs me back.

"NUHAHAHA! Hana Hana chan good to see you again!" He laughs.

"It's nice to know your laugh hasn't changed! It's still as cute as ever!" I smirk.

Just then I hear a cough behind me and I suddenly remember where I am. I quickly let go of Tsubasa and bow my head, feeling my face burning up.

"Sorry for that Tsubasa kun... got carried away." I mumble and look at my feet.

"Nuhahaha it's ok!" He laughs happily and pats my head.

"Don't do that!" I say and pout.

"I'm taller than you now so I can finally pat YOUR head Hana Hana chan! NUHAHAHA!"

Just then I hear another cough and I turn around and come face to face with the black haired male. I notice he has two strands of hair near his neck and he has straight bangs and violet eyes. He smirks at me.

"Oh my... You remember Tsubasa kun but not me? That's so heartbreaking Chi chan..." He says and winks at me.

"Azusa kun! You're here too?" I shout in surprise.

"Now you only remember me Chi chan! Great to see you again!" He extends his hand and I shake it.

"I'm so glad I get to see you two! I was thinking I was going to be all alone!"

"Nuhahahaha me too! We haven't seen you since you moved away! You haven't really changed much, Hana Hana chan."

"Hai hai you haven't grown at all Chi chan..." Azusa says and smirks at me.

"Of course I did! I'm the same height as you now Azusa kun!" I stand on my tip toes and look into Azusa's violet eyes but he pats my head.

"Nope you're not." He smiles.

I roll my eyes and glare at him with my golden eyes before changing the subject.

"Sorry but I didn't recognize the both of you... there's a lot of things I can't remember lately." I sigh.

For a split second, I notice Tsubasa and Azusa exchange knowing looks but it's gone before I know it. Did I imagine that...?

"Chi chan, it's lunch now let's go! We're show you around and we can have lunch while we catch up"

"Nuhahahaha yes!" Tsubasa laughs and says.

I smile and let them lead me out of the classroom. Looks like this is going to be a fun year!

* * *

"Kazuki Kaichou? What are you doing near the first year classrooms?" A girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair asks the grey hair male who is hiding behind a corner, watching Tsubasa and Azusa lead Chika to the cafeteria.

"Oh! Tsukiko san! Just on time! I need you to come with me!" The grey hair male says.

"Why? Is there something important?"

The grey hair male closes his green eyes, remembering the vision he had.

* * *

(Vision)

"Eh!? Do I know you?"

"Kiko chan! Oh sorry... Should I call you Kiko senpai?"

"No way I'm calling you Kaichou."

"Wow! This is your lab Tsubasa kun?"

"Haha that's so funny!"

"HAYATO KUN I'M SORRY! MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

(End of vision)

"Kazuki Kaichou? Are you alright?"

The grey hair male opens his eyes, his green eyes sparkling, a smirk on his face.

"Tsukiko san... You're going to have a new friend soon... No more like we're going to have a new student council member..."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Chika, Azusa and Tsubasa know each other! How though? And Kazuki wants to recruit Chika into the student council... will he be able to coax her? Tsukiko and Hayato are going to appear too! Stay tuned to find out! Remember to comment and vote if you liked it! Important announcement! I'm starting school again so I'll be super busy... probably only be able to update every 2 to 3 weeks... Sorry! I'll try to update as frequently as I can! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Childhood Memories 1

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and late update minna! I'm really busy and I have the next chapter in the works so please be patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's was a bright and humid summer day when we first moved into the neighborhood. My parents were unpacking and moving our stuff while I was running around, obviously excited by my new environment. My dad smirked at me and told me to go outside and play, let all my energy out. So I did.

I was only about 6 at the time so of course I was filled with limitless energy! Mom told me not to go far but I did anyway. I wandered around and I found myself near a little river. Water splashed over the rocks and when rays of sunlight shined on it, the rocks looked like they were rainbow colored. The water was so clear until I could see every little detail of the riverbed. It was then that I heard the sobbing.

I looked around for the source of the sound and I spotted a lone figure sitting on a rock. I walked over and I saw it was a boy. He had messy purple hair, his long bangs sweeping across his forehead, his overalls wet with his tears. He was holding something in his hand as he cried but I couldn't make it out what it was.

"Why are you crying?" I scrambled onto a rock and asked him innocently.

"*sniff* T-They called G-Grandpa and *sniff* m-me weird!"

"Who's they?"

"Nununu...M-My *sniff* c-classmates at *sniff* s-school! They *sniff* say I have n-no *sniff* PARENTS and n-no o-one wants m-me! And they s-say I *sniff* talk weird and l-laugh weird! T-they say I-I'm weird l-like my g-grandpa!" He gulped and gasped as he talked, tears streaming out out his aquamarine eyes.

"Don't cry! At least you're special!" I tried to cheer him up by flashing him a grin.

"Nununu...S-Special...?" He stopped crying and looked quizzically at me.

"People call you weird, don't they? But I believe that means you're special! Everyone is special in their own way, even if it's weird! If everyone was the same, won't it be boring?"

I pointed to some pebbles on the river bank.

"It's just like these pretty pebbles! Look at all those different colours! If all of them were the same, won't it be boring?" I jumped down from my rock and skipped over to the pebbles, picking up a purple one and tossed it to him. He caught it in his palm with perfect precision.

"Nununu... What's this...?"

"This is for you! This purple pebble is you! You're a different colour from the rest, that's why everyone calls you weird. It's because you're different. But that's what makes you special!" I came back and sat on the rock next to him.

"Nununu... Does it mean the same thing with these flowers?" He pointed to a patch of wild flowers.

"Nununu...If all the flowers were cherry blossoms, even if their pretty, it would be boring? Because there isn't any other type of flowers? Because everything is the same?"

"Hai! Everyone is weird in their own way! It's great to be weird!"

"Nununu... Who are you?" He wiped away his tears, tilting his head slightly as he looked at me.

"I'm Chika! Chika Aoyama! Nice to meet you! I just moved here!" I extended my hand towards him.

"Nununu... Tsubasa Amaha! Nice to meet you!" He tries to shake my hand but he can't because he's still holding firmly to a controller in his hand.

"Haha, I can't shake your hand if you're still holding that, Tsubasa-kun!" I giggled and told him as his face slowly turned red.

"Oh, ok." He puts down the controller on a rock and shakes my hand.

"NUHAHAHAHAHA-Mm!" A unique sounding laugh escaped him and he hurriedly covered his mouth, turning his head from me. I giggle some more.

"So that's your laugh! It's cute! Hee hee." I note as his face slowly turns beet red.

"Really? Nununu...But everyone at school says it's weird..."

"Well, I think it's cute and weird so that's that, Tsubasa kun!" I smiled.

He looked at the pebble in his hand for a moment before he jumped off the rock and ran over to the patch of wildflowers. He bends down and pluck a pretty purple flower and then he handed it to me.

"If this purple pebble is me, then this purple flower is you! No we're both special! NUHAHAHAHA!" He laughed gleefully. I took the flower from him and stuck it behind my ear.

"Aligato, Tsubasa kun! I'll keep this flower forever! Even when it wilts I'll find a way to keep it!"

"Then let's be friends, Hana hana chan!"

"Hana hana chan?" I tilted my head and looked at him quizzically.

"Nununu because your name means 'falling flowers' so I'm calling you Hana hana chan! Nuhahaha!"

"You promised! Let's do a pinky swear!" I extend my pinky and he entwines his pinky with mine.

"Nuhahaha! I'll be friends with Hana hana chan forever and ever!"

"And I'll be friends with Tsubasa kun forever and ever!"

With the sun setting over the rolling hills, bathing the land in golden light and the sky turning to purple velvet, two children made a pledge near a trinkling river. That was how I met Tsubasa Amaha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Familiar Faces

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for an entire month! Been really busy but here's a nice juicy chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, just eating ice cream isn't going to help you grow, Chi chan. No wonder you're still so short." Azusa smirks at me as I scoop spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream into my mouth.

"But I like vanilla ice cream! AND I'M NOT SHORT! I'm nearly as tall as you Azusa kun!" I stand up on my tippy toes, trying to make myself seem taller. Azusa stands too.

"But I'm still taller than you anyway!" Azusa laughs and notes. ARGH what a showoff.

"Only by a FEW CENTIMETERS. You are SHORT for a guy too after all, Azusa kun!"

"You should see Haruki-sensei then. He's so short you think he was only 15."

"Who's that?"

"Oh, one of the senseis. You're meet him soon enough I suppose."

Me, Azusa and Tsubasa are having lunch in the cafeteria while catching up with each other. It's been almost a decade since we last met after all.

"Wait! The tallest person I know is probably TSUBASA KUN!" I shout and point a finger at Tsubasa but he isn't listening to me. He's wearing his red Beats headphones over his ears, fiddling with another one of his inventions in his hand. I move closer to his face and flick his forehead. He puts down what he's holding and rubs his forehead, taking out his headphones.

"Nununu that hurts! What was that for Hana hana chan?"

"You weren't paying attention, that's what! BAKA!" I pout and spoon another spoonful of vanilla ice cream into my mouth.

"Nununu what did you say, Hana hana chan?"

"Chi chan said that you're the tallest person she knows. Though I think that you're more like a child in a grown up body, Tsubasa kun."

"Nununu... But you're short Azusa kun... You're the same height as Hana hana chan..."

"Hai. but I'm taller by a FEW CENTIMETERS."

"No, you're not! I'm taller!"

We laugh and poke fun at each other, just like old times. It feels good to be able to catch up with my old childhood friends.

Just then, the cafeteria door suddenly slams open. Every head whips around to look at the figure standing in the doorway, well, all except me and Tsubasa. I'm too busy savoring my vanilla ice cream to care much while Tsubasa already put his headphones back on, messing around with his invention again.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Everyone in the cafeteria looks up in awe at the grey haired male, you can see clearly that his green eyes are twinkling in excitement. He grins and points a finger towards the only two figures in the room that are not paying attention to him.

"CHIKA AOYAMA! TSUBASA AMAHA!"

The two figures ignore him and proceed with doing what they are doing. The grey haired male looks slightly annoyed and shouts at them once more.

"CHIKA AOYAMA! TSUBASA AMAHA!"

* * *

**Back to Chika's POV**

I can somehow hear someone calling my name but I want to eat my ice cream! Go away! The ice cream is MINE. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I finally look up in annoyance. Azusa kun removes his hand from my shoulder and nudges Tsubasa hard, making him take off his headphones. He gestures towards the grey haired male and the both of us look up.

Eh? Wasn't that the guy from earlier that dragged Tsubasa off? What's he doing here?

"How dare you ignore the almighty Kaichou! Chika Aoyama! I'm appointing you Assistant Secretary and Assistant Treasurer for the Student Council and my orders are absolute!"

WHAT THE **** DID HE JUST SAY? How does he know my name!? I splutter and stammer as I try to retort back.

"W-What... Student Council-"

But before I can even finish, the grey haired male walks over and grabs me and Tsubasa'c collar, dragging us out of the cafeteria.

"Nununu what does this have to do with me Nui Nui? I didn't do anything wrong..." Tsubasa tries to escape the Kaichou's clutches while I shout out to Azusa.

"Azusa kun SAVE ME... I'm new here and this has nothing to do with me... Azusa kun HELP!"

But all the stupid jackass did was smirk at us, waving us out.

"Have fun Tsubasa kun, Chi chan! Jana!"

UGHHHHHH what a childhood tomodachi (friend) he is.

Everyone stares us out of the cafeteria as me and Tsubasa kun are dragged away.

The grey haired male dragged us for some distance before I manage to wiggle myself out from his tight grasp and I aim a swift kick one of his legs. He immediately lets go of me and Tsubasa, wincing in pain.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU KICK THE MIGHTY KAICHOU!"

"LIKE THE HELL I CARE WHO YOU ARE!"

I want to go and kick the jerk some more but suddenly someone grabs my arms, holding me back. I look up at Tsubasa's worried face.

"Nununu... Hana hana chan don't kick Nui Nui! Don't you remember Nui Nui?"

Nui Nui? That does sound familiar but I can't really remember... I look quizzically at him and then at the grey haired male. The grey haired male sighs.'

"Chi chan... Have you forgotten about me already? It's Kazuki kun...Kazuki Shiranui!"

"Eh!? Do I know you? Why are you calling me with a '-chan'? We barely know each other-"

But then realization hits me and the memories come rushing back. Kazuki kun... KAZUKI? The grey haired boy that always liked to boss me around (though he always failed)? What's he doing here? How could I forget such an annoying guy? He gets to his feet and pinches my cheek hard.

"That's for the kick you gave me!" He says and laughs as I rub my cheek. Suddenly, a door slides open and a girl with light brown hair stares at us with her chocolate eyes.

"Kazuki Kaichou, who's this..." Her chocolate eyes widen as her gaze sets on me and pulls me into a hug.

"Chi chan! You're so kawai now! I missed you!"

"Kiko chan!" I say in delight and squeeze her tightly. We giggle frantically like best friends could.

Kazuki Shiranui and Tsukiko Yahisa are my childhood friends as well, though I wasn't as close to them as Tsubasa and Azusa. They would come over once or twice week to hang out along with Tsukiko's other friends, Yoh Tomoe, Kanata Nanami and Suzuya Tohzuki. We were always having fun the bunch of us. But for some reason I can't remember everything these days...I wonder what's wrong with me...

"Yosh, welcome to the Student Council, Chi san!" Kazuki says as he gently nudges me through the sliding door. I stumble inside into a room. It's very comfy here with plush couches and nice furniture, the design of the room is quite homely in a way to me. I note the large desk in the middle of the room near the window, papers strewn all over its surface. I go over to the window and open it, letting the wind in and the breeze blows my hair, the papers on the table begin to dance in the air.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Chika walks over to the window and throws it open, the spring breeze enters the room, pink and white petals getting blown around. Chika's long, purple hair which is streaked with gold at the ends flies in the breeze, her golden eyes wide open and a smile on her face as she enjoys the wind. She looks so blissful and happy, so different from... that...day. I don't know why but I watch her, her smile and the way her hair flies in the wind. I can't think straight for some reason, maybe it's because she looks so happy. I close my eyes and blink away the memories of that day, the day when everything around me and her collapsed, leaving us an emotional wreck.

I can't think about it... Every time I think about it, I feel helpless. I feel like I'll forever be alone, even though Azusa, Kazuki, Hayato, Tsukiko and now Chika are by my side, some things I have to face alone.

They can't help me. I have to go through this alone.

"Tsubasa? What... are you looking at...?" Tsukiko waves her hand in front of my face and looks at me with her innocent brown eyes. I blink once or twice and grin at her.

"Nuhahahaha! The wind is so nice today!" I rush over to Chika to hide my embarrassment (though I don't understand why I'm embarrassed?) and stand next to her, extending my hands and letting the wind mess up my hair. Chika and I just stand there, enjoying the cool spring breeze and letting cherry blossoms land in our hair.

* * *

**Back to Chika's POV**

"Tsubasa kun LET'S FLY!" I shout at Tsubasa and say.

"NUHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS GREAT!"

Me and Tsubasa are acting like idiots now, standing there laughing our heads off like maniacs. Kazuki storms over and shuts the window and the wind dies down. He then puts his hand on his hips and glares at us.

"TSUBASA KUN! CHI CHAN! STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO MY PAPERS!" Kazuki points to his stack of papers - well now the papers are scattered everywhere across the room, filling every nook and cranny.

Oops.

So for the next half an hour, everyone hunted around for papers and then we stacked them in a neat pile. Kazuki turns to us and shakes his head.

"Seriously... the both of you still act like kids..." He smirks and says.

"And YOU still act like an old man!" I point my finger at him and exclaim.

"I'm not an OLD MAN! I'M THE GREAT KAICHOU!"

"AND I'M NOT A KID!"

* * *

- 1 hour later -

* * *

Kazuki and I lie down on the sofa, looking worn out and I suppose I am. We've been arguing for the past hour while everyone else carried on with what they're doing.

"Kazuki kun... Still as big headed as ever, aren't you?" I turn to face him and say.

"And you're still as sharp tongued as ever, huh?" He smirks and says.

Suddenly, a cup of tea hovers in front of my face. I look up and see a pink haired male smiling at me.

"Konichiwa, you must be Chika Aoyama, the Kaichou's friend. I'm Hayato Aozora, the vice president of the Student Council. Tsukiko is the Secretary; Tsubasa is the Treasurer while you will be assistant to the both of them." The pink haired male pushes the cup of tea into my hand and says.

"So... why did you guys choose me to be assistants to Tsukiko and Tsubasa? I'm new here after all..." I sip my tea and ask Hayato and Kazuki.

"Because I'm the Kaichou and my orders are absolute!" Kazuki puffs out his chest and says. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Kazuki kun."

"Hey! I'm the Kaichou here and now since you're working under me you have to call me Kaichou!"

"No way I'm calling you Kaichou." I stick out my tongue at him and say. Tsukiko giggles and pats my head.

"You hardly grew at all Chi chan! Everyone here is taller than you..."

"Kiko chan- Oh sorry! Should I call you Kiko senpai? You are older than me after all..." I stop myself and question her. How rude of me!

"It's alright! Just Kiko chan will do, we are good friends after all." Tsukiko pats my head again and says.

"Chi chan your hair is so pretty... purple and gold highlights..." Tsukiko proceeds to braid my hair and all I can do is stand still.

"Wait... where's Tsubasa kun?" I look around the room but I can't see him.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Suddenly, the door next to me explodes open. Kazuki and Hayato pin me and Tsukiko to the wall quickly before we get hit by the explosion. I cough and blink away the tears from my eyes, straining to look through the smoke. Smoke billows out from the door and Tsubasa's head suddenly appears, his face covered in soot.

"Nuhahahaha! Is minna all right? Just another experiment..." He scratches his head and says. Kazuki stands up and I can see something dangerous glinting in his green eyes.

"TSUBASA...!"

And that marked the beginning of my new high school life in Seigetsu Academy and this was the first chapter of a long story...

* * *

**A/N: Hell yeah! What's going to happen next? Stay tune and find out!**


End file.
